scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Finding Léo
PierrickCanalFamille's movie-spoof of "Finding Nemo". Cast: *Nemo - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Marlin - Pinocchio *Dory - Ballerina (Fantasia 2000) *Gill - Tom (Tom and Jerry The Movie) *Peach - Jenny (Free Birds) *Bloat - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons Movie) *Bubbles - Private (Madagascar) *Deb - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Flo - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Gurgle - Fergy Fudgehog and Paulie Pretztail (Viva Piñata) *Jacques - Kowalski (Madagascar) *Nigel - Bumble Bee (Melody Time) *School of Moonfish - Mice (Cinderella) *Squishy - Chip (Beauty and the Beast)‬ *Jellyfish Forest - The Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) *Crush - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Squirt - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Mr. Ray - Bobby (A Goofy Movie) *Bruce - Sykes (Oliver & Company) *Anchor - Jasper (101 Dalmatians) *Chum - Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Blenny the Worried Fish - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Anglerfish - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Seagulls - Weasels (The Prince and the Pauper) *Whale - Dragonfly (Mickey and the Beanstalk) *Jerald the Pelican - PJ (A Goofy Movie) *Tad - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Pearl - Penny (The Rescuers) *Sheldon - Peter (Make Mine Music) *Dr. Phillip Sherman - Doctor Applecheek (Tom And Jerry The Movie) *Barbara - Pristine Figg (Tom And Jerry The Movie) *Darla Sherman - Sailor Moon *Coral - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Barracuda - Wolf (Make Mine Music) *Fish Parents - Joe (Melody Time), Flynn Rider (Tangled) and Peter's Grandfather (Make Mine Music) *Fish roaming the neighborhood - Various 'Dumbo" animals *Guppies - Dumbo *Mother Fish - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Mr. Johanson - Tetti-Tatti (Make Mine Music) *Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Sponge Bed Guppy - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *Other Fish Students - Tiny Tim, Koda, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Fievel and Boo Boo Bear *Jimmy (Fish Student that gets left behind) - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Fishes that Nemo sees passing by - Clowns (Dumbo) *Fish Student that sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea' - Smitty the Bully (Dumbo) *One Divers (Hunters) that took Nemo - Lickboot (Tom and Jerry the Movie) *Two Pelicans (after the 'Shark' scene) - Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Patient #1 - Scrooge McDuck (Mickey's Christmas Carol) *Chuckles (Darla's previous fish) - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Sea Turtles - Various Dog (Oliver & Company)‬ *Sea Turtle Babies - Oliver's Brothers and Sisters (Oliver & Company) *Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Tipo (The Emeperor's New Groove) *Three fish listening to turtle - Rex, Slinky Dog, and Hamm (Toy Story)‬ *Minnow - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound)‬ *Big Fish - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound)‬ *Lobsters - Yogi, Snooper, Blabber, Top Cat and Scooby Doo *Swordfishes - Doc and Dopey (Snow White)‬ *Dolphins - Cat R. Waul and Chula the Tarantula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Bird Group #1 - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Birds on Lighthouse - Pete (The Prince and the Pauper) *Bird Group #2 - Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Pelican #1 - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Patient #2 - Goofy (Mickey's Christmas Carol) *Krill swimming away - Various "Caillou" mice‬ *Davey Reynolds - Young Tarzan (Tarzan) *Pelican #2 - Mickey Mouse (Mickey's Christmas Carol) *Other Pelicans - Bulldog, Boris and Peg (Lady and the Tramp‬) *Boy in waiting room - Jim Jr (Lady and the Tramp)‬ *Crabs - Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp)‬ *Fish group who get caught in a net - Crocodile (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Peter Pan, & Fantasia) *Animal Kidnappers (Fishermen) - Straycatcher 1 and Straycatcher 2 (Tom And Jerry The Movie) Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Movies-spoof Category:Finding Nemo Category:Finding Nemo Parodies Category:Finding Nemo parodies Category:Finding Nemo Movies Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs